


Beneath Black Velvet

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: skyfire, character: starscream, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, genre: hurt/comfort, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for <a href="http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/4259.html">Competition Fun’s - Are They Stars or Love Contest.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Black Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Shading toward lavender with the prose.  
>  **Notes:** Idek… Like really, I suddenly started writing, and this came out.

**Title:** Beneath Black Velvet  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Starscream/Skyfire  
 **Summary:** Written for [Competition Fun’s - Are They Stars or Love Contest.](http://competition-fun.livejournal.com/4259.html)  
 **Warnings:** Shading toward lavender with the prose.  
 **Notes:** Idek… Like really, I suddenly started writing, and this came out.

 

**Beneath Black Velvet**

 

It was silent this high in the stratosphere, beyond where the humans’ pale excuse for jets could climb, beyond the wind even. He was falling, but so high he couldn’t feel it yet. Above him, pinpricks of light poked through black velvet, twinkling, sparkling in seeming innocence.

But they weren’t innocent.

They were liars. Cruel. Cold. As untouchable as the love he’d once imagined could be his.

He glared up at them, impotent in his hate and rage and agony.

How many lifetimes had he wasted staring up at them in hope? How many times had he fancied he could feel _that traitor’s_ spark pulsing against his, and wept silently for the loss? How many times had he imagined that they were tiny windows into some wished-for happy afterlife, that the love he’d so desperately wanted shone through, touched him as he’d never been able to touch it? Never been daring enough to reach out and claim it for more than simple friendship.

Now it was far too late. Those brief, bright, _glittering_ moments of hope when they’d pulled _that traitor_ from the ice turned to ash. Acid! And it burned him, tasting bitter enough to make his tanks roil.

He fell, the first brushes of the air catching at his wings, the cold not bothering him one bit. It couldn’t match the ice gripping his spark, and even helped numb the pain of the barely-begun-healing injuries. Injuries he wouldn’t have if he hadn’t vouched for _that traitor_!

~ | ~

Skyfire flew through the night, the cold… unpleasant on his plating, the ice crystals that formed along the edge of his wings uncomfortable. It shouldn’t be. He was rated for interplanetary travel. Thick, solid, durable armor against the radiation of stars and the impossible empty cold of space.

Psychosomatic.

He _wasn’t_ cold. However, he now _hated_ feeling the cold.

This was his way of fighting that, healing himself from the ages he spent locked away from everything he loved. Every _one_ he loved. And now…? What of that? What could he possibly do?

Skyfire rolled in a lazy corkscrew, vapor trailing in silver threads off his wingtips. He stopped the twist, coasting on his back, staring up at the distant stars, taking solace in their sparkle and shine. He allowed the loss of altitude as he stared curiously at one gleaming spot of white. It was larger than all the others, and seemed to be growing.

He engaged his antigrav and hovered, face tipped toward the falling star.

Skyfire shook his helm. He was being silly. Too long in the ice had honestly addled him a bit, he suspected. However, whatever the object was, it was falling toward him at an incredible speed. He reengaged his thrusters, and flew up until recognition flared.

His spark stuttered, body dipped back in the ice again.

“Starscream,” he whispered, the wind whipping the name away as he shot upward.

~ | ~

Starscream watched the numbers fly by on his altimeter, the false hope of the stars fading like their light with the growing distance between him and them.

It wasn’t until the last instant that he sensed another presence, and flipped, dodging, wings snapping in sharply to allow the fast roll and protect them from damage.

He stared up in shock, optics locked to equally surprised blue as he continued down. Skyfire’s hand reached, instinct, reaction, still wanting, even after everything, to catch him, lift him back up.

Starscream plummeted, body ramrod straight, waiting.

Shuttles were faster than Seekers.

Skyfire did not disappoint, diving after Starscream, thrusters firing bright enough to burn away the traitorous stars.

Starscream waited, arms crossed tight over his torso, optics watching as fear shifted to uncertainty shifted to determination. Hope flared as the numbers rushed by, sinking into values too daring to contemplate.

Skyfire’s hand was outstretched, his mouth a grim line as he drew closer and closer. Starscream waited until all he had to do was let his hand pull away from his body a little, then reached back.

Skyfire’s grip was instant, tight, and with yet more speed, he whipped Starscream upside down. The air screamed past them, the dark ground beginning to separate into individual patches of landscape.

Starscream thrilled, spark pounding as he was clutched with a sure, solid embrace to Skyfire’s chest. Skyfire looked at him, a sly smirk Starscream never expected to see again curling over his lips, then gravity dragged at them both, greedy and demanding, trying to slam them into the Earth.

Starscream threw his arms wide, helm back, and laughed, his life entirely in Skyfire’s hands. Powerful turbines roared, thunder chased them, and then they were climbing again, twisting upward and slowing.

Starscream settled himself against Skyfire’s chest, arms crossing so he could rest his chin on his wrists, their mouths so very temptingly close to one another’s.

There were no words as they rose, just the stars, back to brilliant points of beauty, sparkling lovingly in black velvet.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**

~ | ~

  
[ ](http://s793.photobucket.com/albums/yy217/tf_epic_recs/?action=view&current=compfunstarsorlove1stla.png) [](http://s793.photobucket.com/albums/yy217/tf_epic_recs/?action=view&current=compfunbannerstarsorlov.png)


End file.
